Time Like Time
by ljones
Summary: Lexi, is a young girl going through hard changes into immortal as her lover Tristan has to help her before someone kills her.


The whooshing and rawing of the wind against my face, my hair messy and flying crazy. The cold was hard to walk against as I withered as my body was failing, Changing. The pain was excruciating, I walked quicker reaching **Tristan's** house who helped me and protected me from the worst. I stumbled into the hall and through the door knocking things onto the floor; I'm probably the clumsiest person to live.

"Its time" Tristan said looking down at me.

"Lexi, it will be fine" Tristan reassured me, picking my body up taking me into a room and placing me down on a soft bed as he shouted loudly

"Mum, its time" As his mum rushed in from a second of him calling her. She grabbed a needle from the cupboard as the needle pierced through my skin, the liquid inserted into my body traveling though my veins making me fall into a deep sleep, feeling the pain hitting me harder as I cringed and growled withering and dying. Feeling the pain it was hard to move, I had no control of my body anymore as I felt it lift me up; I could feel only the fire burning threw my veins and Tristan's soft hand in mine as I was squeezing it towards the pain. Feeling the light come towards me shining brightly into my eyes I felt my eyes flicker open so many times for me seeing a perfect vision, seeing Tristan's face, his mums face the blue wallpaper burning straight into my eyes.

I gasped for a breath as I felt the lightness of my body, my weight and the pain everything was gone, I was perfectly fine. His eyes quickly found mine, the confusion, the love; the hope was full in my eyes attaching the feelings to him.

"Lexi, are you ok" he asked me

It took me a while to speak to find my voice and breath.

"I'm fine, Wow" l said as his arms came around my body to help me up, giving me the support that I needed. I felt the sparks connect our bodies together his strong arms were keeping me up right and setting me down on the sofa that was beside the bed.

"This is different, the feeling, im in no pain" I told him smiling, he kept me close for a while his mum was handing me food and drink as I scoffed away I kept my eyes on Tristan's. What I was and were are different, you feel no pain but the organs in my body were still there, the breathing each breath I take kept me with my senses, I had the liquids pumping through my body still the blood through my veins.

Staying with Tristan was safer I trusted him more than I wanted to, he was the one I needed and his mother was very caring and was like my own mother when my mum looked after me. After a while I changed into a spare white top and jeans to make myself comfortable, I wondered around Tristan's house then we finally walked out of his house and to the weather that was breezing against my perfect, delicate skin. The breeze wasn't so cold anymore not for me; however Tristan's arms were securely around my waist with his jacket zipped up to my neck. We stopped as we came to an alley way staring at the empty alley way, at the little ending of the alley. As me and Tristan were we walked into the alley we were curious and always have been. For as which we stopped straight away when his arms grabbed me by my wrist back to a protective embrace. His eyes were dangerous as mine were in fear all of my happiness was suddenly gone.

He became closer to us this large, un-human man his eyes fully black in thirst in pain, in greed. He wanted me, I knew he did, he was in my dreams all them nightmares. Tristan tried to do what he could, protect me but he wouldn't be strong enough.

"Get out of my way" His voice was harmful, a hiss from his lips.

"No, Your not going to touch her" Tristan's stiffen embrace was hard to act against.

"I don't want to hurt you, I don't want you" His deep hiss came louder "Step away from her! Im in no mood for playing your stupid little games" Another hiss

Tristan backed away pushing me back too so I wouldn't get hurt but I moved away from him and towards this man.

"Im Dorian from the other world I don't want to hurt you little one but it's my job too, if you come at once I will leave peacefully" He spoke to me, I caught my breath.

"Leave her alone! She hasn't done anything wrong, For goodness sake she is only been like this for 3 hours" Tristan said in fear that everything would go wrong "She's my angle" He said staring at him. Hearing his voice admit to that at what I was, I smiled at him. I was. I was his angle. Not just an Angle, Not an angle who is in heaven having nothing to worry about but I was Tristan's Angle, Alive.


End file.
